


Sins of the Innocent

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caning, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Religious Guilt, Sacrilege, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Using things as dildos that should not be used as dildos, antonio is a priest, lovino is an incubus, mostly because any consent with an incubus is dubious, they fuck, they make you want it, though deep down Antonio would definitely want it if not for the chastity thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio was a good priest. He was kind and compassionate to all of his congregation. He followed the rules of the good book perfectly, and above all, he was proud to say he was chaste.</p><p>Or at least he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio was a good priest. He was kind and compassionate to all of his congregation. He followed the rules of the good book perfectly, and above all, he was proud to say he was chaste.

Or at least he was.

It happened after mass one day. He finished smiling and shaking an elderly woman's hand as she left the chapel and sighed. He loved his job, but he also loved having time to rest.

“Long day?” An unknown voice purred from behind him.

“Ahah, I guess so.” Antonio smiled and turned to face the last person leaving his doors. The smile froze on his face and his eyes widened as he saw the man in front of him. No, not man. This person was something else.

The...being smirked, narrowing his glowing eyes. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

“You… You're a demon…” Antonio murmured in hushed shock. The demon rolled his eyes.

“Congratulations, you're not a total moron.” The irritated look on his face was quickly replaced with a flirty one. “What you are, however, is too attractive to keep yourself saved away for God. I mean look at you.” Antonio couldn't stop him from cupping his cheek and smirking up at him. “The world lost a very handsome man when you gave yourself over to the church.”

Antonio's protest broke off in his throat as the demon leaned up and kissed along his neck. He bit at a tender spot, earning him a whine from the priest.

“Come. Let's go to your place.” The demon spoke softly, and Antonio found himself agreeing without thought.

The drive home was a blur. Antonio had no idea how he didn't crash, what with the demon - whose name he at some point told him was Lovino - kissing and sucking at his neck the whole way. 

As soon as they were through the door, Antonio found himself pressed against the wall. Lovino's hands were all over him, running down his chest, grabbing his growing erection, groping his ass. Antonio had no idea where to focus, his mind fogging over with pleasure.

“God, you're amazing…” Lovino purred, mouth pressed to his neck, sucking a new bruise into the already pockmarked skin. He stepped away, admiring the defiled priest as he struggled to catch his breath. “Strip.”

Antonio obeyed instantly. It was like his mind was under the demon’s control, turning him into a needy slave, eager to answer every command. He couldn't complain; he just wanted more of this addictive pleasure.

His cassock fell to the ground, soon joined by the rest of his clothes, pooling at his feet. Antonio glanced down at himself and flushed. His chest was heaving, and his cock was already achingly hard. He could only imagine how his face looked, pitiful with pleasure and need.

“Good~” Lovino purred. “This is your first time, no?” It was. “I'll be gentle. We can take the bed.”

Antonio felt like he'd been given an amazing present - which was ridiculous. Why would sex on the bed be a reward? Isn't that the more logical place to have sex? He quickly hushed this still lucid part of his mind and followed Lovino like an eager puppy.

Lovino told him to lie on his back, so he did, legs spreading for the demon. Oh, this was a million degrees of sinful - but he couldn't bring himself to care. The incubus wrapped his slender hand around the priest’s cock and watched with glee as he writhed and moaned.

“You're such a slut already. I've barely done anything and look at you,” Lovino ducked down and licked the head of his cock. “Already leaking for me.”

“P-Please.” Antonio gasped. He didn't know what he was begging for, but it seemed the right thing to do. And it definitely felt like it was, because as soon as he did, Lovino put half his dick in his mouth. Antonio groaned in pleasure and bucked up into him, whining when Lovino held his hips down. The demon bobbed his head quickly, seemingly done with the teasing and eager to get him to come. He didn't have to wait long; Antonio was inexperienced, and the orgasm took him by surprise. A choked gasp escaped his lips, and he released into Lovino's throat. The demon licked it all up happily, sitting up and smacking his lips.

Antonio panted for breath, coming down from his high. That was incredible… Why had he ever kept himself from such amazing pleasure? He didn't even register the demon’s fingers in his ass until a third finger pressed in and stretched him out.

He gasped and arched his back a little. Despite having just cum, he found himself hardening at the stimulation. With lust-fogged eyes, he looked down at the incubus between his legs. The demon truly was beautiful, gorgeous in a way that no human could achieve. Really, he thought, no mortal stood a chance against him.

When Lovino finally pressed the head of his dick into him, Antonio was almost completely undone. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around him, urging him to press further into him. Lovino was happy to oblige, and soon Antonio was all but bent in half as he fucked him roughly. And Antonio loved every moment of it. He moaned louder than he ever had, dragging his nails down Lovino's back, rocking into each thrust. 

It was spectacular.

When Lovino gripped his weeping cock, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. With a moan that was closer to a scream, he arched his back and came harder than he thought possible, splattering them both with come.

Lovino growled and kept pounding into him, using his limp, overstimulated body to his desires. Antonio gasped for breath, still rocking with each motion. Finally, finally he got what he hadn't realized he was waiting for. With a delicious groan, Lovino came, deep in his abused asshole. Antonio moaned, and then moaned louder as Lovino bit him. Hard. The demon’s teeth dug into one of the last unmarked spots on his neck and all sense of coherent thought left his mind.

All he could think about was Lovino. Lovino's teeth on his neck. Lovino's dick in his ass, filling him with cum. Lovino's body draped over him. Lovino's low, smoky voice as he licked over the mark that must be bleeding now: “Mine… Mine…”

Antonio smiled as he lost consciousness. 

His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive responses on the first chapter! This chapter will be a little bit less smutty than the first, and more focused on setting up the basis for the fic. I promise I'll go back to smut-only chapters after this one!

Antonio woke, groggy and achy. He groaned softly and tried to curl tighter into his covers. A slight growl sounded from behind him, and two arms tightened around his waist. Antonio froze. What on earth…?

He tried to work through his murky memories of the night before. Finishing mass, a mystery man, and then… He flushed. Oh. Right. That's what happened.

Slowly, he rolled over to face the demon still holding onto him. That ruled out the chance of it being a dream...

Lovino started to stir and Antonio tensed. The incubus blinked open hazel eyes and Antonio had to force himself not to melt into them. They focused on his, and a smirk twitched at Lovino's mouth. 

“Good morning, caro.” He cooed, teasingly sweet.

“Morning…” Antonio mumbled, looking down with shame. He looked at Lovino's arms around him and wiggled a bit. “Let me go.”

Lovino did as he said and Antonio quickly pulled away. He sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Shit. He messed up. He messed up so bad. His mind was full of inner turmoil; he'd gone against everything he believed in. He'd had sex, and not only that, but with a demon. He was disgusting. He couldn't call himself a priest like this. 

On the other hand… Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

“What's wrong?” The bed shifted as Lovino sat up and Antonio risked a glance back at him. He immediately regretted it as he noticed the tantalizing skin revealed by the sheet now pooled in the demon's lap. He bit his lip and forced himself to look away.

“I'm dirty… I shouldn't have done this.” He sighed and covered his face. “I'm supposed to be strong against sin. Not give in immediately.”

A soft, exasperated noise came from behind him, and then there were a pair of arms pulling him close. “Listen,” Lovino murmured, running his fingers through the priest’s chocolate curls. “You think you're the only priest in all of human history to give into sin? You really must be stupid.” He teased gently, kissing his head. “Besides. Do you _really_ regret it?”

Antonio was silent for a moment, then shook his head. 

“I didn't think so.” He could feel Lovino smirk against the back of his neck as he kissed him again. “Go get dressed. I'll be here when you get back.”

That shouldn't have made him excited. But it did.

He got ready in a rush, too embarrassed to face Lovino more than he had to. When he finally got to the chapel, he found himself struggling to focus. He knew he had duties to do, but he kept finding his mind drifting back to the night before.

It had felt so good. And really, if he thought about it, he _did_ want it. If he hadn't sworn himself to chastity, he wouldn't have had any problems.

That was when he decided. Begging for an incubus to fuck you really wasn't something you could repent from - especially when you didn't regret it. He was doomed to Hell anyway. Why not enjoy himself?

Antonio was eager to get home as soon as he had this revelation, and the moment he was done with the day, he rushed to the car. No lingering behind today. He had to be there.

Lovino barely had a chance to greet him when Antonio burst through the door and grabbed him by both cheeks, kissing him hard. Not that the demon was complaining.

“I give up.” Antonio declared, kissing him again. “I give _in_.” Another kiss. “I want you.” He kissed him forcefully, then pulled away, locking eyes with him. “Please.”

Lovino grinned.

\-----

Antonio had thought the night before was the most pleasure he could ever have; he would be happy if this round was half as amazing. 

Turns out, he didn't have to settle for less. Not when Lovino bounced on his cock like that, making him see stars.

The demon growled insults, calling him a slut and a whore, and Antonio ate it up. He'd let Lovino call him anything if it meant he could feel like this.

When Lovino told him to come, he did. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He moaned and clutched at the sheets, coming as Lovino clenched around his dick and splattered his chest with his own orgasm.

It took a few minutes to come down from his high, and when he was finally coherent, Lovino was wiping them both down. 

“Better?” The demon asked, an amused tone in his voice. 

“Yeah.” Antonio let out the word in a sigh, trying to fight the blush on his face. He shouldn't feel this content, but he was starting to care less and less. 

“You're probably starving. I'll make dinner.” Antonio looked up in surprise at the words, watching the demon leave the room. That was...oddly considerate. Weren’t demons supposed to be heartless?

After a few moments to collect himself and get dressed, Antonio joined him in the kitchen. He peered over at the stove, enticed by the smell.

“You can cook? I thought you didn't have to eat like people do.” Antonio asked curiously, grabbing a spoon to taste the food, only to have it whacked away. 

“I don't. Doesn't mean I don't know how. No eating until it's served, got it?” Lovino glared at him, stirring the pot. Antonio pouted but nodded, plopping down at the kitchen table.

He didn't have to wait long, thankfully. A warm plate of food was soon placed in front of him and Antonio dug in ravenously. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

Lovino sat in front of him, eating his own food at a much slower pace, looking mildly disgusted by Antonio shoveling food down his throat.

Antonio finished quickly and sat back with a sigh. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up.

“What's your plan with me?”

Lovino glanced up at him, then shrugged. “Sex.”

“That's all? You're not going to drag me down to Hell? Torture me? Kill me?”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Lovino squinted at him in confusion. 

“I dunno. I thought that's what you demons did.” Antonio shrugged. Lovino snorted. 

“Some of them do. Incubi don't. Why would we kill our source of entertainment, hm?”

Antonio sighed in relief, then tensed again. “I won't have to deal with other demons, will I-?”

“No.” Lovino interrupted him sharply. “I marked you. You're mine.” Antonio's hand instinctively went to the deep bite on his neck and he flushed at the memory.

“Ah… That reminds me. How did you-... How did you get me to give in so easily?”

Throughout the conversation, Lovino had looked vaguely annoyed. But at this question, a smirk finally took its spot on his face.

“I didn't get you to do anything. You did all of it because you wanted to.” Sensing that that wasn't a good enough answer, he continued. “Incubi have a certain effect on humans. We bring up inner desires, thoughts and urges you didn't know you had. In most cases, that means sex. But really, if you didn't want it, I couldn't have made you do anything.” He shrugged and Antonio didn't know whether to be relieved or humiliated. It was nice to know it was all consensual, but wow… He didn't know he had all that in him.

“Do you-” He swallowed thickly. “Do you know what I want right now?”

“Yep.” With that, Lovino got up and grabbed Antonio by the arm, dragging him to the bedroom. 

Maybe being chosen by an incubus wouldn't be too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio squirmed and clutched at his bedsheets, whimpering softly. This was so humiliating - but damn if it didn't feel good.

Lovino purred a bit at him and pushed his fingers farther in. “Good~ You're taking it so well, bello.”

The tip of his middle finger pressed against Antonio's prostate and he moaned. “P-Please…” 

Lovino had been torturing him like this for what felt like hours, teasing him with little sparks of pleasure, but never letting him cum. 

Lovino smirked, then slid his fingers out, relishing in the whimper it caused. “If you want it so bad, do it yourself.”

Antonio stared him in surprise, then swallowed thickly and reached down to wrap a hand around his cock. He let out a shaky sigh of pleasure and slowly started stroking himself. Now that he was in control, he found himself wanting to let this last.

He stroked himself to full mast and, after a moment of hesitation, stuck two fingers in his mouth. He made eye contact with the demon and made a bit of a show out of slicking his fingers. Antonio was pleased when a soft groan left Lovino’s mouth at the sight. He then slid his hand down and stuck the two fingers in his hole.

It felt...strange. But not bad. In fact, as he pressed them in farther, it started to feel amazing. He moaned softly and sped the hand on his dick up, starting to scissor his fingers.

He closed his eyes and lost himself in it for a while. It wasn’t until the hitching moan drawn from him as his prostate was brushed was matched by another low groan from the end of the bed that he fluttered his eyes open again.

The sight was delicious; he didn't think he'd ever seen Lovino undone like this. His eyes were lidded and dark, and he was stroking his cock just as quickly as Antonio - seemingly just as eager to get off.

A bit of a grin made its way to Antonio's face, but it didn't last long; it was only a few more strokes until he came with a long moan. He could vaguely hear Lovino's moan answering him.

He took only a few moments to catch his breath before grabbing the demon and yanking him down to bed. 

“Hey!” Lovino yelped, then grumbled and squirmed against him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Cuddling you. I deserve it after all the teasing.” Antonio stuck his tongue out, then snuggled him closer. 

Lovino started to protest, but found Antonio had already fallen asleep. He sighed and gave into the cuddling. Not like he was going to wake the idiot up after that…

Though he wouldn't admit it, Lovino was smiling as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino couldn't believe Antonio had dragged him into this. The wedding party bubbled around him happily, and Antonio was among them, happily laughing and chatting. Just his luck that Antonio was both the officiant and a friend of the family.

Of course, he was flattered Antonio wanted him to be there. He'd found himself enjoying just his company, even when they weren't having sex, and Antonio seemed to feel the same way. But it wasn't like Lovino knew or was interested in knowing any of these people. He didn't need another body to fuck; he was pretty sure Antonio would cry if he slept with someone else and he wasn't going to deal with that.

So he stood in the corner and kept an eye on Antonio from afar.

His eyes narrowed as he watched someone approach Antonio. This girl had been talking with Antonio on and off all night. It was practically constant. And Antonio seemed to be happy about it! His face lit up whenever she came over, and he was more animated than usual when they spoke. She seemed to like a lot of contact; she touched his arm, shoulder, hand - anything she could get to - as much as she could. And Antonio reciprocated it. Lovino was certain he'd seen them hugging earlier. It was almost as if-

He scowled. No. He wasn't letting that happen.

The first moment he could, Lovino grabbed Antonio by the wrist and gave him a meaningful look. “We’re leaving.” He growled.

Antonio blinked in confusion, but he knew not to argue against a look like that. He quickly excused himself from the party, hugged the newlyweds, and left the building. Lovino all but dragged him to the car once they were outside the doors.

“Lovi, what-” Antonio was cut off by a firm, possessive kiss, pressed against the side of his car.

“Shut up and drive us home.” Lovino growled, biting against Antonio’s lip before pushing away and going to the side of the car. Antonio stood there in shock for a moment, then quickly scrambled in and started driving.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway, Lovino was out of the car and grabbing him by his collar, dragging him to the door. He glared as Antonio fumbled to unlock it, then shoved him inside.

Lovino dragged him to their bedroom and all but threw him onto the pillows. He straddled his waist and made quick work of stripping the man.

“Lovi, what-”

“Quiet.” Lovino growled, pressing him down and leaning in to bite his neck. “You're mine, understand? Mine.”

“S-Sí, of course!” Antonio gasped as he bit a sensitive spot. “What's this about?”

Lovino ignored him completely and ground down on his hips. “I think you need to learn who you belong to.”

Antonio didn't get a chance to question him before he was flipped over. His face flushed when he realized how exposed he was, and he hid himself in the pillows as Lovino stroked his asscheeks.

A loud _Smack!_ broke the air and Antonio groaned. He regretted telling the demon how much he enjoyed spanking.

Smack after smack rang out until Antonio's ass was red, and he was all but sobbing with pleasure. Lovino gripped the man’s cock and he moaned.

“Who do you belong to?” Lovino growled, slowly stroking him.

“Y-You!” Antonio cried out, bucking into his hand. “I’m yours!”

Lovino made quick work of spreading him out - they’d done this so many times that any semblance of tightness was gone from Antonio’s asshole - and was soon pounding in and out of him. Antonio was a moaning mess, fingers curled tightly in the sheets as he rocked with every thrust. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he came, and how much he enjoyed the feeling of Lovino still fucking his overstimulated ass.

When Lovino finally came, it felt like a weight had been lifted. Antonio relaxed onto the bed and caught his breath, looking up at Lovino in mild confusion. 

“What was that about…?”

A childish pout appeared on Lovino’s face and he laid down on top of Antonio. “That girl was all over you.” He grumbled, not used to this kind of thing. “I thought you might like her better. Even though you’re _mine._ ”

Antonio blinked and it took a few moments for him to realize who the demon was talking about. “Wait, you mean Bella?” When Lovino stared blankly at him, he elaborated. “Blonde girl? Smiled a lot? Lovi, she’s like a sister to me. You don’t need to worry.”

“Are you serious?” Lovino didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or annoyed. He’d gone through all that for nothing?

Antonio laughed softly and nodded. “Besides, I’m a priest. You’re the only person I’m ever going to sleep with.” 

Lovino huffed and flicked his nose. “Be quiet and go to sleep.” Why did he have to choose the most annoying priest on the planet?


	5. Chapter 5

Church was not the best place for a pissy demon. In fact, it was the worst place for them to be. Lovino couldn't understand why Antonio insisted on dragging him to every. Damn. Sermon. Did he think it was going to have any effect on him?

...Well, maybe it did. But not in the way the church would've liked.

“Beg!” Lovino barked, smacking the cane across his reddened cheeks again. A noise of pleasure sobbed out of Antonio's throat and he pleaded nonsensically. Lovino smirked. “You know, I don't think you mean it.”

“I do! I do, I do, oh god-!” Antonio cried out, lost in pleasure. This was a common night for them after some of Antonio’s more impassioned sermons; Antonio was to be the sinner, and Lovino the priest, caning him as a form of atonement. It was such a perversion of his teachings, Antonio knew, but god, did he enjoy it.

“You should prove it.” Lovino’s smirk took on an almost dangerous look. “Use the cane how I taught you.”

Antonio bit his lip. He’d never admit it, but this was his favorite part. Doing his best not to wince at the pain in his ass, he rolled over and sat up. Lovino passed him the cane and he sat back.

Lovino had fingered him open earlier, so it took minimal effort to slide the cane in the first inch or two. Antonio whimpered softly and reached for his cock to please himself, but his hand was smacked away with a growl. 

“Only the cane.” Lovino’s eyes narrowed predatorily. 

Antonio’s breath hitched and he followed the order. He slid the cane in farther and groaned softly. Just a little bit farther and…

Antonio cried out blissfully as the tip of the cane nudged his prostate. Biting his lip, he shifted to let it nudge again and a pitiful whimper escaped him.

Giving himself little time to get used to it, he began rocking on the cane, moans and hisses and whimpers spilling from his mouth. Lovino sat back and watched, his eyelids heavy with lust. Slowly, he stroked himself, enjoying this sight more than he'd admit.

Antonio's breath sped up and so did his movements. He fluttered his eyes open to gaze at Lovino, want apparent in the look. Lovino kept the eye contact for a moment, then growled one word.

“Cum.”

With a desperate cry, Antonio came. Lovino bit his lip and stroked himself to completion, following him soon after. Antonio panted as he caught his breath and slowly pulled the cane out of his ass. He tossed it aside and collapsed onto his back, catching his breath. Lovino chuckled and left to get a cloth to clean them both up.

When he came back, Antonio’s eyes were screwed shut and he was muttering something. Lovino frowned and stepped closer, trying to hear what he was saying. 

“...and my mouth shall show forth Your praise. Teach me Your ways, that I may walk in them for the rest of my life…” Antonio mumbled the prayer, his face screwed up in sadness. Lovino sighed softly. He always hated it when Antonio got like this… He knew Antonio enjoyed their time together, but he’d never be able to take away that faith in him and the guilt that came with it. 

Lovino cleaned him off with gentle touches and climbed into bed with him. He pulled Antonio’s head onto his lap and stroked his hair until he prayed himself to sleep. Maybe someday Antonio would be at peace with himself. But not today.


End file.
